Ace in the Hole
by Raven The Dark Angel
Summary: What happened to Meryl when she was captured by FOXHOUND? Through Meryl's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Solid. It belongs to Konami blah, blah, blah…

Author's Note: I guess you could say this is sort of a sequel to Enclosure. Through Meryl's POV.

****

Ace in the Hole

By Raven the Dark Angel

I opened my eyes, only to instinctively clamp them shut once again. I gasped with anguish as I clutched my wounded arm and drew my legs tightly toward my chest submissively. The ground froze my bare skin as I lay on it with my body numbing both from the cold and the pain. Was I still lying on that snowfield? Had Snake saved me?

"Snake…" I moaned opening my eyes and bit my lip trying to cut the pain. I suddenly realized that I wasn't in that field of snow or that Snake rescued me…I was in a prison, yet again. The four walls, half chain-link fence, enclosed around me as if I was some kind of wild animal. A bed made of metal sat in the corner with a thin blanket draped over it.

I gazed down at my right arm and leg to see that they had been wrapped in gauze with blood deeply staining through. Why had they gone to the trouble of patching me up? I held my breath and forced myself up off the ground and onto the bed directly behind me. My leg throbbed with pain as shifted to a siting position.

Snake…What happened to you? You stupid fool! Why didn't you just shoot me and run?! You're probably dead because of me…I didn't want to get in the way… Why…? Did you feel sorry for me? Yeah, that's probably it. That pathetic rookie didn't even have a chance, huh? You had the opportunity to kill me, like I told you to, but why didn't you take it? Is it…because you like me…? 

My heart pounded at the thought, as my cheeks burned red. I never would have imagined that I would fall in love with someone, never mind so quickly, and with the famous Solid Snake. All those mind training courses I endured, all for nothing. I smiled warmly envisioning Snake's expressionless face. He must just be good at hiding what he's feeling. He's human like the rest of us. Dad was wrong…Snake isn't cold-hearted like he told me. No one is; sometimes we have to hide our feelings to survive.

He's just secretive… Never wanting to speak of the past. What happened to him so long ago that he wishes to never remember? What did Mantis mean by Snake being far worse? What had he done?

I drew my legs close to my body and rested my chin on my knees shivering. The prison wasn't heated like most of the area in Shadow Moses Island.

**Clunk. Clunk.** I instinctively shot my head up causing my orange hair to bounce about. I stared half-fearful half-excited in the direction of the footsteps. Could it be Snake?

Disappointment crushed my heart as I took site of the genome soldier guarding the area. He held his assault rifle against his shoulder as he sniffled. His nose was chaffed red probably from rubbing it on tissues.

"Achoo!" he sneezed and cursed under his breath. With a quick swipe of his forearm he brushed the contents on his face off. I studied his movements with disgust. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry any more.

"Awake witch?!" he shouted and rattled my cage, "You're the one who gave me this flu!"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. A light switched on my head with remembrance that he was the same guard I stole the uniform from. I smirked at him like a wolf about to capture its prey.

The guard growled and returned back to the room he originated from. It seems like he's guarding two rooms at once. Could Snake be in the next cell?

I snatched the blanket and quickly encircled it around my trembling body. I let out a sigh to see a puff of my vaporized breath float out of my mouth and slowly disappear into the air. How long are they going to keep me in here? I suddenly realized how bored I had become.

I kept silent hearing the faint sound of talking in the next room.

"We can stop at anytime. But be forewarned. If you submit the girl is mine."

I couldn't make out exactly who was speaking as I pressed my ear up against the wall. I shot back from the cold metal but forced myself to listen knowing the discussion was about me.

"Ready? Here we go!"

After just a short minute, I flinched as I heard an agonizing male-scream. The voice was hoarse and low…like Snake's. Snake! Oh my god! Panic ripped through me as my heart pounded. Oh god, Snake! The shouts abruptly stopped as I pressed myself harder against the wall squishing my cheek.

"How did you like that?" the unknown voice taunted.

Another bout of screams echoed against the walls as my eyes welled up with tears. My quick breathing became jagged, from the rock of worry lodged in my throat. A slight cry erupted from my mouth as tears splashed down, sparkling against the florescent lights.

Snake…to hear him cry out with such pain…it was uncanny. What were they doing to him?! He never feels pain! He's so strong; what kind of torture could he possibly be enduring to make a killer scream out for his life?!

My heart ached with worry, as my mind flushed with various sorts of torture techniques I was told about back in the academy. What could they be doing?!

"Think you can handle just one more?"

One more what?! Oh god! I ripped my ear away from the wall and covered them trying to block out Snake's cries. I dug my nails into the blanket with bitter tears pouring down my face. The salty droplets moistened the blanket and began to freeze.

Brutally I pounded my fist against the wall. "Stop it!" I screamed, wanting to end Snake's pain so badly.

"Hey you! Shut up!" The guard shouted. I completely ignored him, smashing my fists harder against the wall rendering them red.

I sobbed violently letting my hands slump down from the wall. There wasn't anything I could do… 

"You're pretty good," the voice commented, "I didn't think you could do it. Well I'll keep my end of the bargain. If you don't speak you'll endure more of my fancy little machine's wonders or I'll have my fun with the girl."

"Bastard!" I could hear Snake weakly curse.

His act of rebellion eased my hysterical tears. He sounded like his normal self. But if Snake won't speak…they'll be back. Oh god Snake just talk! Screw what the government is hiding!

**Click.** I whirled around to see the genome soldier missing to be replaced by the blonde version of Solid Snake, Liquid. Their resemblance was impossibly alike. The hairstyle, build, face, eyes… No… the eyes were different. Liquid's were an icy crazed blue, while Solid's were a warm, melancholy brown.

"So you're the one," Liquid began in his thick British accent, as he looked me up and down with a primal gaze.

I covered my lightly clothed body with the blanket suddenly feeling naked. His stare made my skin crawl. Panic gripped me. What was he going to do to me?

"You're our Ace in the hole," he continued and paced back and forth in-front of the cell, "Campbell's niece…or should I say daughter, and my brother takes a strong liking to you."

"Brother?" I asked confused as to who he meant.

"Why Solid Snake," he replied methodically, "don't tell me you don't see the similarity. He's my twin."

My stomach tightened. Twin?! How could he do this to his own brother?! How could either of them?!

I stood up from the bed to Liquid's surprise of my strength. I walked toward the edge of the cell and stopped just short of the chain-link.

"Please…Just let me see him…" I whispered in request.

A sinister smile curved his lips, which caused the center of my heart to freeze with fear. In an instant he snatched my tank top and yanked me to his face.

"I can see why he likes you so much," Liquid whispered as I clawed his arm to break free. I could feel his hot breath tickle my face, while I struggled at his grip.

"Let go of me!" I protested only for his grip to tighten.

**Click.** The door opened again to reveal another man. He wasn't wearing a uniform like the soldiers, but instead wore a long overcoat attire similar to a cowboy, but without the hat. He held his handless arm close to his chest as if in protection of the fresh wound. He was probably a little older than my father with pure white hair and mustache.

"Sorry boss, I couldn't get him to talk," he informed as my gut tightened. The voice that I heard…belonged to him.

Liquid slammed me down to the ground as I cried out with pain. The bullet holes must've broken open again, for the gauze on my leg deepened redder.

"He _will_ talk, Ocelot," Liquid replied facing him, "Snake, isn't going to last forever. Just don't kill him. Remember, we need him."

The elder one nodded with acknowledgement. "What should we do with the woman?" he asked glancing in my direction.

"Leave her alone. She's our upper hand. If we kill her we won't have anything to dangle in front of Snake to get him do what we want. Besides, she's not going anywhere."

He should have killed me. I realized that I was nothing but a burden to him. He killed so many people in his lifetime, why not just one more? What makes me any different from anyone else…He killed his best friend, why not me, too? But Grey Fox's death eats away at him. I can tell. Have you gone soft Snake?

I watched the two of them leave to my relief. What did Ocelot have planned for me? I shuttered at the thought. Liquid was at least slightly human, but that Ocelot… he was stone cold, hell-bent on revenge.

I picked myself up off the ground and strode to the fencing. As I gripped at the metal links I peered around the area for a way out. Two cameras armed with guns guarded the door way to the left. On the right stood a door, with a cardkey-reader; it would be impossible to get through there since I gave Snake my level five card.

My heart sank as I tilted the corners of my lip downward. I couldn't do anything or help Snake like I wanted to. Instead I just became his burden. I wanted to become a soldier. To see what life was like for my father. I thought that would bring me closer to him. I wanted to prove to him that I could do it. That I could fight along Snake's side like he had. But I didn't realize how different and cruel the real battlefield could be.

Snake was right. Those VR missions are nothing like the real thing. If you mess up, freeze for just one instant, your life is over. Just like that. Gone. Life is so fragile. In order for a soldier to survive he has to kill others. To see my bullets rip into those soldiers, human soldiers, was far different than any virtual ones. They were living and breathing with a life. A life that I stole in order to save my own…

Is that what eats away at Snake? His guilt for all the people he has killed? I feel guilty just killing those few…surely he's killed many more…he must feel terrible. Now I understand… How stupid I was! I thought becoming a soldier was all fun and games, that I would become a heroin. I realized it all, out in that cold bitter snowfield.

I remembered Snake's face…so full with fear and shock. He must care for me… the way he called my name…his husky voice so clouded with worry and remorse. He has to like me at least as a good friend.

I laughed through tears, remembering Snake's comments. First it was my eyes then my butt. That jerk could pick me out from the rest of the soldiers by staring at my ass. He must have been looking pretty good to be able to tell who's it was. Jerk.

I smiled a wide toothy grin and wiped away my tears. I don't care if I die…as long as I can see Snake just one more time. To hear his low coarse voice utter my name. To tell him how much I feel for him. That…I love him.


End file.
